


The Repeal of the Omega Rights Act

by fabricdragon



Series: ABO shuffle [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe A/B/O, Civil Rights Movement, Equal Rights, Gen, Politics, Sexual Equality, mentions of other fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon
Summary: Most people are Betas, but a few are born either Alpha, or Omega.  Suppressants let them live  normal lives in society, as if they were Betas.  the Omega Rights Act (Passed piecemeal, finally codified in the early 30s, and added to with the other Civil Rights acts  of the 50s and 60s) is once again being put up for repeal.Except this time the political climate is a lot less friendly.





	

Tony stormed into the S.H.I.E.L.D. briefing boiling mad and swearing a blue streak.  At first no one made anything of it, they just assumed he didn’t want to be there, but then he slammed a StarkPad down on the table and put his hands flat on either side of it.

“Were you going to address THIS, Nicky boy? Or were you hoping I wouldn’t find out?”

“What are you on about this time?” Nick Fury frowned.  He’d never seen the man this angry.

“The WSC has announced they will not take a side on the repeal of the Omega Rights Act.”

Nick started to say, “The WSC doesn’t feel it’s their business‑“ when the meeting exploded.

“The repeal of WHAT?” Steve Rogers stood up, his chair flipping backwards.

“Oh NO they are not!” Natasha spat.

Clint put his head in his hands, “They’ve lost their minds.”

Bruce, who’d retreated from the table and was checking his pulse didn’t say anything but looked like it was a close call‑then again Steve slamming his hands on the table next to Tony’s probably hadn’t helped.

Tony looked extremely surprised at Steve’s reaction, and it seemed to have gotten him calmed down just a bit. “Some asshole Senator has introduced a bill to repeal the Omega Rights Act.  He does it every couple of years but this time there’s a lot of Conservative and Alpha voices supporting it, and with the support of the WSC and S.H.I.E.L.D…”

“We don’t SUPPORT it, Stark!” Nick tried to restore some calm. “It was felt that we shouldn’t interfere in politics like that.”

Steve glared at him. “The rights of Omegas to serve in the military was one of the first major victories for Omega Rights.  They may have been barred from most front line services, but it was the beginning of the equal rights movement.”

“It was the beginning of the equal rights movement for people of COLOR, too, Captain,” Fury pointed out.

Tony looked at Steve, then back at Fury, “Well, Nicky boy, you just said you’d be ok if they said YOU couldn’t serve anymore, if they rescinded the Equal Rights Act for YOU, too.”

Nick frowned, “It’s not the same…”

“Yes, it is,” said Natasha, standing up and walking over to Tony. “WOMEN’s rights are tied to Omega rights, Director: both groups defined by their ability to bear children.”

Tony looked a bit surprised, but nodded. “I’m going out and holding a press conference. Stark Industries has supported Equal Rights since before I was born‑one of the few things Dad had right.”

Steve looked a bit pained, “I know, Tony, we talked about it a lot.”

“Oh, and Nick?” Tony nodded at him. “I quit. You can also find replacements for every bit of Stark Industries tech used by S.H.I.E.L.D., because the contract with HOWARD Stark that founded S.H.I.E.L.D along with Peggy Carter was based on S.H.I.E.L.D. supporting equal rights across the board.”

Fury stared at him, “What?”

“YOU have your job because of that‑ so does every Omega, and so does Maria Hill and all the women in service. Fix it by tomorrow morning, or start finding new technology.”

Tony Stark turned and stalked out, followed by Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov, and Bruce Banner.

“Wait for baby!” Clint called after them, gathering some of his things.  He looked back at Nick, “You guys really fucked up this one.”

“You are a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent! You can’t just‑“

“Resign? Watch me.”

Nick Fury sat stunned in an empty briefing room. “Hill? Get me the founding contracts for S.H.I.E.L.D. immediately; I have to go over this.”

*

The conference started with a lot of Press expecting the “Defenders of New York” to support the repeal;  after all, the “Bold Alpha Defenders” stereotype was a big part of the coalition trying to repeal the Omega Rights Act. There they stood in full costume, except for the backdrop of scientists and Stark Industries Executives‑Bruce Banner being one of the scientists, of course. Tony Stark was in his usual business outfit, being the only one in civilian clothing.

Virginia Potts was seen to whisper to him before he walked to the microphones.

“When my father founded Stark Industries, he was ahead of his time: he was ahead of his time in technology, but also in equal rights. When my father founded S.H.I.E.L.D. along with Peggy Carter, a woman who was serving in the armed forces, it was considered shocking and novel that a WOMAN would be put at the head of such an agency.

“Stark Industries and S.H.I.E.L.D. both paved the way for women to serve in an equal capacity with men, in research or defense.  When the hormone suppressants made it possible for Alphas and Omegas to lead lives indistinguishable from the rest of the population?  S.H.I.E.L.D. and Stark Industries welcomed them into the same equal rights.”

The murmuring from the crowd had been growing as they realized which way this was going.  Reporters were firing off texts and more and more of the cameras switching to live, or slightly delayed, broadcast.

“I do not speak for S.H.I.E.L.D., but Stark Industries WILL NOT tolerate discrimination.  In the event that the Omega Rights Act is repealed, it would mean that a number of our employees would lose their right to work, to make their own healthcare choices, and to own their own patents. 

“Many of you may not understand what the repeal actually means, since you grew up with these rights. Let me spell it out for you:

“Before the Omega Rights Act ‑and all the other laws that are now attached to it‑ an Omega could not own property without a non-Omega co-signer. An Omega could not have credit cards in their own name. An Omega could not sign a legal contract without their guardian co-signing it‑“

One of the more conservative news agency reporters shouted out, “What’s wrong with that? An Omega NEEDS someone to look after them, they just aren’t capable.”

Tony Stark started to speak but Captain America cut him off, stepping up to the microphone. “Would you care to say that again?”

“Omegas are not capable of‑“

“I’m an Omega.”

The resulting cacophony made any attempts to continue moot.  Up on the speakers’ platform, the rest of the Avengers all turned to stare at him.

“You?” Tony looked up at him, stunned.

Steve’s jaw tensed. “Me. I’m one of the reasons Howard Stark backed the full inclusion of Omegas‑“

Tony sat down hard, Pepper coming up and getting him a better chair and water.  Security was trying to restore order.

Tony stood up, looked at Steve, “I wish you’d told me first,” and walked back to the microphones.

“I’d love to ask for a recess, since I was NOT aware of that little bombshell, but I saw a lot of you go live, and I want to make sure this goes out now.

“In the event the repeal passes, Stark Industries will leave the United States, effective immediately.  I already have offers from several countries…”

Above the din and noise, several voices made themselves heard: “You’d leave the COUNTRY?”; and “You’d DEFECT?”; and enough similar…

Tony Stark held his phone up to the microphones and a noise not entirely unlike chalk on a blackboard cut across the speakers. Everyone shut up.

“Let me make this perfectly clear:  in the event that the repeal passes, no Omega can own a company, or hold patents, without a legal guardian. I own Stark Industries; I am an Omega; and if the repeal passes I will take MY company, and MY patents, and leave.”

The Iron Man armor swept down and engulfed him, and he flew back to the tower.

Pepper Potts managed to get the rest of the Avengers out of there and back to the tower by more usual means.

No one said anything at all on the way back.

*

Tony was at the bar on his floor when the rest of them filed in, along with Pepper.

“Hey guys.” He was looking out the window over the city‑ the one Loki had thrown him out of.

“You?” Steve asked him, sounding really confused.

“Yeah.”

“But…”

Tony raised an eyebrow at him. “But?”

Clint coughed, “Neither of you fits the stereotype, you know.”

Steve sighed, pulling his mask back and pouring himself a soda. “I used to.  Before the treatment I was beyond the stereotype, I was too sickly.  Howard… Howard thought maybe the reason it worked on me was BECAUSE I was an Omega.”

“Then why the HELL was he so ashamed of me?” Tony shouted suddenly. “Why the hell was I always being told to act like an Alpha, to never let anyone know?”

Suddenly a lot of things made sense to Steve. “Oh.”  He sat back. “Just because someone can deal with equal rights as an abstract doesn’t mean they deal with it in their family‑ and vice versa‑ but maybe he was afraid.”

“That would make sense,” Natasha nodded. “It must have terrified him knowing the kind of problems that you would face as a male Omega.”

Tony sagged. “Female Omegas have it bad too, but yeah, the men tend to get it worse.”

Steve shrugged, “Most male Omegas when I was younger? They either moved away, or got killed. I was always ending up in fights, especially when an Alpha smelled me and then realized I was MALE.”

Clint asked, “How did that work with you being in the military?”

“The formula did some pretty strange things to me.” Steve looked down thoughtfully. “I don’t have heats anymore, or, if I do, they’re mild. I also apparently don’t smell quite like an Omega anymore, but… close enough that people like having me around?  Howard said it boosted my charisma but didn’t scream ‘sex’.” Steve blushed at the last word.

“No surprise.” Natasha nodded, “The later derivative of it gave the test subjects increased control over their pheromones, to be able to use them to manipulate people.”

Everyone but Clint stared at her.

Bruce said slowly, “It’s not what my experiments did.  The Hulk is an Alpha.”

Several people stared at him. Tony finally asked, “The HULK is an Alpha… Don’t you mean you are?”

“No, I’m a Beta‑neither‑ like most of the population. Apparently I activated the latent genetics that govern the Alpha/Omega presentation, and when I transform? Hulk is an Alpha.”  Bruce looked thoughtfully at Tony.

Tony held up both hands, “I am NOT the Hulk’s Omega.”

Bruce shrugged. “I wouldn’t advise being near him if you ever go into heat, then.”

Tony poured himself another drink and swallowed it fast. “Pepper, make notes, stock up on suppressants.”

Natasha smiled faintly, “Actually I was talking about the Red Room program.  Only Omega girls were chosen to continue into the Black Widow level.”

It took Tony a few beats to process what he’d heard.

Steve choked on his soda, “YOU?”

“We were all…” She stopped. Clint put a hand on her shoulder.

“They were all rendered unable to have a heat or have kids,” Clint said quietly, “so nothing would interrupt their work, but the Omega pheromones could still be used to  influence people.  Nat’s sexy as hell to most people anyway, but if she wants to, she can be damn near irresistible‑ except to another Omega.”

“They weren’t usually our targets,” she said tiredly.

“Shit.” Tony was staring at her. “Jeez, I didn’t know…”

She walked over to the bar and poured herself vodka. “But Omega or not, it’s true. Women’s rights are tied to Omega rights, and Omega females were treated like prized property for the very rich, or the very strong.  We cannot afford to go back to that.”

“No, we can’t,” Pepper said.

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “YOU are not an Omega.”

“Nope.” Pepper smiled, “I’m the flip side of this equation: I’m a female ALPHA.” She took the drink Tony handed her. “Luckily the suppressants work, because if I go off them I’m a bitch.”

Everyone just sat quietly drinking‑ soda, booze, or water‑ for a while.

“So.” Tony shrugged, “What about you Legolas? Beta? Or are you another in the ‘Holy Fuck he’s an Omega!’ crowd?”

“Alpha.”

Tony nearly choked on his drink. “Are you serious?”

Clint grinned, “Yeah.”

“Wow, those suppressants must be‑“

“I don’t take them: they give me headaches.”

Everyone but Natasha stared at him.  Finally Steve said, “Most Alphas who aren’t on suppressants get pretty… edgy.”

“I do, then either Natasha takes me down, or I go to the range for a few hours.  Shooting is very calming: the discipline helps.”

Tony frowned, “So you two are together but not bonded?”

Clint choked, “Oh no… not that kind of ‘takes me down’: we usually just spar.”

Natasha took pity on the confused looks. “Clint was one of the first Alphas who still talked to me like I had brains.  Most Alphas got a whiff and…”

“Luckily she didn’t push the scent up, because I would have gone caveman on her.” Clint sighed. “No, we’re just buddies, but we’ve played bonded pair on mission enough.  It’s hard to find an Alpha that can be off suppressants and still stay calm.”

Pepper smiled, “Well, we have requests for detailed interviews coming in, at least three Senators have left messages‑including New York’s ‑ and the WSC has apparently been trying to reach you.”

Tony looked at her, “Deal with it, Pep? At least for today?  I need to go talk to some of the Omega researchers and make sure our plans to find them legal guardianship or a way out of the country are settled.”

Clint looked down at his phone. “That’s Director Fury, probably figured he could reach you through me.” He looked up, “Oh, I resigned, of course. I mean, since the rest of you did.”

“Answer him,” Tony nodded at Clint.

“Barton,” Clint said, sounding bored.

“Oh, hi, I guess you’re still Director Fury even if I quit…”

Clint shrugged and eye rolled at the phone for a few, and then, “Director, since I’m the only Alpha on the whole team? Maybe you should talk to someone else, ya know?” Pepper held out her hand, he handed the phone over.

“Hello Director. ALPHA Virginia Potts here, how can I help you?” she smirked into the phone.

“There’s a reason Tony made me the CEO, Director, and part of that was in case of just this kind of legal issue. As an Alpha, the repeal of the Omega Rights Act would STRENGTHEN my rights to speak on behalf of Stark Industries, and Tony Stark.”

She nodded into the phone, “You do that Director.  We’re looking at Finland: they have a nice family rights policy; our staff would be happy there.” She hung up and handed the phone back to Clint.

“It’s true,” Tony nodded. “When I found out Pepper was an Alpha, we made contingencies.  I admit I just never thought we’d need them.”

Steve sighed, “It’s just like back in the War, and before.  People hear all the promises about how wonderful everything will be if you support me, and how the ‘other people’ are getting handouts.  They never think it will affect them.”

Clint nodded, “Like veterans voting for politicians vowing to cut all those loafers off the veterans’ benefits. They never think it means them.”

“Well, we need to use our popularity to convince people it means them, people like them, people like their heroes, and their families.” Tony put his glass down. “Right, we take tonight to recover and we get back to work in the morning.

“We have a voice, unlike a lot of other Omegas‑ a lot of other people: it’s up to us to speak out.”

Steve smiled faintly at Tony. “I think I can put our differences aside for a good cause.”

“Well, you know I’m in,” Bruce said, smiling.

“We’re in.” Natasha nudged Barton with her shoulder.

Pepper smiled, “Do I count?”

Tony grinned, “At least twelve percent.” She smacked him on the shoulder, and he started making wounded noises while grinning.

“No wonder they don’t cover real politics in the comics,” Tony laughed. “Avengers Assemble! Sounds a lot better than Avengers! To the social media campaign!”

“I still liked Calvin and Hobbes,” Clint grinned. “Quick, Robin! To the Bat-Fax!”

Tony held out his hand. Steve put his on top, one after the other the rest followed suit.

“One for all,” Pepper smiled.

“And all for one,” Steve nodded.

Tony grinned around at them all, “Equal rights are everyone, or no one. Let’s suit up.”

And the battle began.

 


End file.
